


What is Love? (I Wanna Know)

by saythename_7teen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, High School, JiHan if you squint, M/M, coffee shop??, gyuhan and junwoo bffs, highschool!junhao, hyungs are seniors, implied meanie/minwon, jeongcheolsoo bffs, lmao not really, maknaes are juniors, stream left and right, theyre divided by hyung line and maknae line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythename_7teen/pseuds/saythename_7teen
Summary: “Just say it,” Jun silently reminded yourself. He knew he’d regret it if he didn’t.Or5 times Jun attempted to ask Minghao to be his prom date + 1 time he actually succeeded.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> back with my junhao shit again :))))

“Wonwoo finally asked me out to be his prom date!!!” Mingyu held Minghao by his arms and mercilessly shook him back and forth as he was telling his best friend the good news, “he just asked me yesterday! I was so nervous when he said he wanted to talk, turns out he just wanted to ask me to be his date. Staying up late was so worth it.”

“He asked you through what?” Minghao uninterestedly asked.

“He texted me yesterday.”

Minghao rolled his eyes and smirked. “He just asked through text? Where are his balls, Gyu? He can’t even ask you personally.”

“Like as if you can, Hao. You can’t even ask Ju-“ Minghao kicked him on the shin before he could even finish his sentence.

“Say one more word Gyu and I swear you’ll end up regretting it,” he snapped.

It’s not that Minghao can’t do it, it’s just that he doesn’t _care_. He doesn’t care about the nervous students getting anxious to ask their crushes to be their date. He doesn’t care about the busy student council preparing and putting on decorations for the event. He doesn’t care for the loud music and sweaty high school students. He doesn’t care for the dance. At all.

Or at least, that’s what he keeps telling himself.

As they were approaching their lockers, the universe must not have been on Minghao’s side lately when a certain chestnut brown-haired boy is approaching the same direction too. It was when Mingyu, who was recently glued on his phone, realized Minghao’s internal dilemma when he noticed Minghao stopped right in his tracks.

Unfortunately though, the brown-haired boy noticed them too and called for their attention.

“Haohao! Mingyu! Good morning,” the brown-haired boy, Junhui, greeted them with a smile so bright it might blind Minghao’s eyes.

Wen Junhui, a Chinese foreign student just like Xu Minghao, is a year older than Minghao and Mingyu, yet he knows them well. Junhui helped Minghao adjust to the school’s environment during his first year as a student, he must’ve also felt Minghao’s struggle and frustration since he was once in his position before. Jun left a strong impression on Minghao though, and they have been friends ever since. Not like close friends, but a healthy hoobae-sunbae relationship. Minghao felt at ease and home whenever he’s with Jun, yet never hoped for too much since he assumed that it’s in Jun’s nature to be friendly and welcoming. ~~Minghao wanted to be more than just friends though.~~

“Jun-sunbaenim!” Mingyu enthusiastically greeted back.

“Jun-sunbaenim,” Minghao flatly greeted back.

“Haohao.” That. That’s what Jun always call him, and it makes him feel _things._ “Just the man I’ve been looking for,” he continued.

Minghao was visibly dumbfounded by the mention of the nickname again, yet he became even more immobile when Jun said he was looking for him.

Sensing Minghao’s distress and being a good friend that he is, Mingyu told him, “Hao, I gotta go. Wonwoo just texted me.”

Minghao did nothing but stare at him with disbelief and in utter betrayal as his own best friend ditched him. Mingyu sheepishly grinned at him and excused himself, flashing one more smile at Minghao with two thumbs up for support.

 _Thanks, Gyu._ He could only roll his eyes at him.

“Uhm, Hao?” Jun asked to get his attention.

Minghao stared back. He can’t even utter proper words to answer Jun, and if he does, he’s sure his voice would just waver and betray him just like what Mingyu did, so Minghao decided to shut up let Jun do all the talking.

“You know prom is coming, right?” Jun asked again.

He nodded. _Oh shit._

“Do you have a date already?”

He shook his head. _This is it._

Jun stared at him for what it feels like three seconds. Three full seconds of tension just between them. When Jun was about to open his mouth and say something, the sound of the school bell filled the whole hallway that made the two of them jump in surprise.

“Nevermind, I know you’ll find someone,” Jun assured him.

_~~I don’t want someone, I want you.~~ _

“Yeah, you too, sunbaenim.”

Jun chuckled. “Call me gēge, Haohao. It’s awkward for the both of us to speak in Korean.”

Minghao was taken aback with the lack of honorifics, but muttered, “Yes, gē.”

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, Hao.” Jun put his left arm around Minghao’s neck and rubbed his hair with his right fist. Minghao was as red as a Chinese lantern due to Jun’s actions.

“I’ll go to class now, yeah? You want me to drop you off to yours?” Jun offered.

“N-no thanks! I’m fine, gē. Thanks for the offer.” Minghao tried to smile but deep inside, thousands of butterflies are wilding inside his stomach.

“You sure? Wouldn’t want you to get lost again just like your first day,” Jun giggled.

Minghao rolled his eyes, but stopped when he realized what he just did. “I’m sorry, sunbaenim! I mean, gē! I swear I wa-“

“Don’t sweat it, Haohao. I know you’re just nervous,” Jun grinned, “I don’t blame you though.”

“Don’t you have a class to attend to, gē?” he boldly asked.

“Aww, is my Haohao concerned about me?” Jun pouted.

“No, I’m concerned about _me_ ,” Minghao emphasized, “ _I_ will be late for _my_ class, Wen Junhui.”

Jun raised his arm and looked at the time on his wristwatch, they’re two minutes late for their respective first classes. “Aw shit, I didn’t notice,” he dropped his arm, “at least let me drop you off, Hao, to compensate for making you late.”

Minghao was turning his back against Jun and starting walking to his class. “No thanks, gē.”

But Jun was fast to pick up Minghao’s pace. “Too late, I’m going with you.”

The jet black-haired boy could only do nothing but sigh in defeat as he let Jun follow him towards his class. Jun was polite enough not to invade Minghao’s personal space during their walk, he was also quiet the entire time, which Minghao appreciated.

“That’s me,” Minghao turned and pointed the classroom door with his thumb when they already arrived, “thank you, gē.”

Jun is going to regret all his life decisions when he decided to:

  * grab Minghao by his arm;
  * swung him so that he is facing Jun;
  * hugged him tightly right in front of the door for all of his classmates to see; and
  * said, “Bye, Xiaoba. See you later” loud enough (!!!) for everyone to hear.



Minghao was just as astounded as Jun was. They both stared at each other (again!) when Minghao’s adviser, Mr. Han, cleared his throat loud enough, not only for the whole class to hear, but also enough for Minghao and Jun to break eye contact.

“Mr. Xu, it would be much appreciated if you just come inside and say good bye to your,” he took a glance at Jun before returning his gaze at Minghao, “boyfriend, right there.”

Minghao held out a small but audible yelp. “Sir! He’s not-“

“Just come inside, Minghao.”

“Yes, sir.”

He turned and took one last glance of Jun before residing to his seat. “I gotta go now,” he mouthed Jun.

Jun just stood there motionless, perhaps ashamed of what he just did. So what Minghao did next is just as regrettable as what Jun did.

“I gotta go now, Junhui- _gē. Want me to drop you off to your class too?”_ Minghao said loud and clear enough for everyone to also hear, earning a murmur of snickers from his classmates and friends.

“Oh yeah, I’m sorry.” He seems to be back from a trance. He turned his gaze to Mr. Han, “I apologize too, Mr. Han, for the interruption.”

The teacher only nodded at Jun and gestured Minghao to take his seat.

When Minghao resided his seat, Mingyu, not just his best friend but also his seatmate, had a sly smirk plastered on his face and his eyes are full of mirth from what he just witnessed.

“So what was that all about?” Mingyu asked while wiggling his eyebrows at his best friend.

Minghao peeked at the door again, Jun is already gone.

He rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up, traitor.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you still reading? sajskajls i hope so

“You totally blew it up, man!” Joshua exclaimed loud enough for the other tables to hear.

Lunch time is Jun’s favorite time of the day. Seriously, who the fuck likes to listen the rambling of their teacher about quantum physics? Not a single soul in their classroom seem interested with their lesson as well. At least during lunch, Jun can finally hang out with his friends, and spill his encounter with Minghao earlier.

While Jun was sharing the details about his ~~near-death experience~~ embarrassing moment, careful enough not to let anyone else near them hear it, their lunch table was filled with loud guffaws from Soonyoung (which Jun didn’t appreciate) and snickers from the rest.

“So that’s why you were late in the first class!” Wonwoo realized. “Not to mention, he was very red the entire time,” he told the rest. Wonwoo only earned an eyeroll from Jun.

“I mean, can’t you just tell him? Directly? Like, ‘hey! I like you, can you be my prom date?’” Jihoon offered. Among the group, Jihoon is the reserved one. He rarely replies and gets interested with the group’s weird topics. Hearing him speak and give a solution to Jun must have piqued the blonde’s curiosity and interest. “Even Wonwoo has a stronger game than you.”

A series of “ooh’s” and “that’s gonna hurt” were heard from the table.

Jeonghan spoke with a mocking tone in his voice, “Ah. Wen Junhui, everyone’s apple of their eyes, high school heartbreaker for four years, Chinese foreign student that everyone’s head over heels for, is afraid to confess and ask his crush to be his prom date?”

“Let Jun be, Hannie,” Seungcheol defended Jun, sending an apologetic smile to him. “Besides, you haven’t even asked Jo-“

Whatever the eldest was about to say was interrupted when Jeonghan kicked him in his shin under the table. “Shut up, or I’m telling Ji-“

It was Jeonghan’s turn to get interrupted when Seungcheol reacted with a kick on his shin too. “Ow!”

“What’s going on between you two?” Joshua, who’s been busy devouring his meal, noticed the two’s bickering. “Is there something you’re not sharing with me?”

The three of them has always been a trio. If the two has a secret, then the other one should know it too. That’s the literal rule they only have.

“Nothing, Joshujiii~,” Jeonghan reassured, sending a threatening look to Seungcheol’s direction, “Seungcheol’s just being a bitch. That’s all.”

“I’m the bitchy one?!” he replied, to which Jeonghan only answered by sticking his tongue out, provoking Seungcheol. He was about to hit Jeonghan when Jihoon interfered, “Stop it you two. You’re the eldest in the group yet the youngest mentality.”

Seungcheol and Jeonghan did nothing but continued to kick each other under the table quietly, careful enough not to get scolded by their maknae again.

Just when they almost finished eating their lunch, Soonyoung suddenly roared, “Wait! Like THE Xu Minghao?! Xu Minghao who’s one year younger than us? Xu Minghao who’s friends with Seokmin? Xu Minghao who knows how to fucking dance? That Xu Minghao?!”

“Lower your goddamn voice, Soonyoung!” Jun scolded. “And yes! That Xu Minghao! I never knew we have a lot of Minghaos here. He’s literally the only Chinese other than me in our school!”

“Holy shit! That was him?! He signed up for the dance club once and I’m telling you Jun! Homeboy could dance and bboy well! Didn’t he know how to wushu too?” Well, Soonyoung looks like he’s now interested too.

“Yes and yes. And yes, I know he could dance well, Soon-ah.” Jun defeatedly replied. “Did the two of you ever talk before?”

Soonyoung wasn’t able to hear Jun’s question since he was busy waving his hand aggressively towards someone at Jun’s back. When Jun turned his head to see whom Soonyoung is waving at, there he saw a familiar jet-black mop of hair amidst the crowd of thousand students standing up together with his friends going to the direction where Jun and his friends are.

When Jun turned his head back to face Soonyoung, he aggressively whispered, “What are you doing?”

“What? Chill, I just wanna talk to someone,” Soonyoung defended, then winked.

“If you wanna talk to someone so bad, you should have gone to them instead of them going to us!” Jun retorted.

Soonyoung was about to say something in response when a voice interrupted their argument, a voice too sweet that Jun exactly knows who the owner is. “Soonyoung-sunbaenim!” the voice says, followed by a series of greetings and bows from the whole group.

Minghao took a moment to greet and bow at Jun’s friends by saying their first names with a ‘sunbaenim’ in the end, only to stop at Jun and instead of addressing him as a sunbaenim, the black-haired boy called him “Junhui-gē” with a shy smile and a small nod instead.

Both friend groups were astonished with Minghao’s action towards someone older than him. “‘Gē’?” Soonyoung asked him.

“It means ‘older brother’ in Mandarin, sunbaenim. He told me to call him that instead.” Minghao politely answered, slightly red in the face.

“It’s awkward for the both of us to call each other in a foreign language,” Jun backed up, glowering at Soonyoung’s direction.

Noticing the tense atmosphere between Jun and Soonyoung, Minghao decided to change the topic. “Is there something you want to talk about, sunbaenim?” he asked, focusing his attention to his senior.

“No, not really, Minghao. I just wanna introduce you to my friends! You’re a new dance club member, right? Too bad you only joined us at the end of the year,” Soonyoung had a pout on his face, “imagine all the competitions we could have won when you joined just earlier. You could have been my co-captain! But instead I’m stuck with someone named Wen Junhui instead.” He ended his statement with an eyeroll.

“Ya! At least say something positive about me. I also did not waste my four years of high school being stuck with you!” Jun felt scandalized.

Minghao only chuckled at Jun and Soonyoung’s exchange. “I’m sure Junhui-gē here,” he turned his gaze at Jun, “is a wonderful dancer. He wouldn’t be your co-captian if he wasn’t amazing, sunbaenim.”

Jun felt a blush creeping up to his face at the sudden compliment.

“You can appoint Hao-hyung as the dance captain next year when you graduate, sunbaenim! And maybe if hyung is considerate enough, he would make me his co-captain,” Chan, the maknae of Minghao’s friend group, chirped, to which Minghao only sighed exasperatedly.

“Sorry to interrupt but, can we go? I have places to be, Myungho-hyung, I have to exercise my vocals for my performance at the prom,” Seungkwan told him. Minghao didn’t know if he cringed at his Korean name or at the mention of the word “prom”.

“Fine.”

It was Seungkwan’s cue to leave, followed by Hansol and Seokmin, since they felt that they are not needed in the conversation. When Chan wanted to stay, he was dragged by Mingyu away, while sending him threatening looks.

“We have to go too Chan, right?” Mingyu emphasized. It took him a few moments to realize what Mingyu meant and agreed to leave with him. But before they could leave, Mingyu sent Wonwoo a wink and went away.

“Oh, I’m alone. What nice friends I have,” Minghao sarcastically told himself.

Taking advantage of Minghao’s presence, Soonyoung set the bait. “Speaking of prom guys, do you have any dates yet?”

A chorus of “no’s” are heard from their circle, and a “yes” from Wonwoo. “Lucky bitch,” Jeonghan whispered, rolling his eyes.

“Please, take a seat, Myungho,” offered Seungcheol. Jun scooted over so Minghao could sit beside him, which Minghao accepted. Their shoulders brushing against the cramp space around their table, sending a tingle through Jun’s spine.

“Do you prefer Minghao or Myungho?” Seungcheol continued. “Anything would be fine, sunbaenim.” Minghao smiled.

“Do you have a date for prom?” Jeonghan asked. Minghao could only shake his head as an answer.

“Do you have a specific person in mind?” Joshua’s turn to ask. “I… I have one,” he reluctantly answered.

“Who is it?” Jihoon straightforwardly asked. The junior could only shut up since he can’t risk telling _“It’s Junhui-gē! I want your friend here to ask me!”_ so instead, he shook his head again, face read, to refuse answering.

Sensing Minghao’s discomfort, Jun intervened, “That’s enough questions, guys.”

“Don’t you have a question to ask, Jun?” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow to his best friend.

Minghao, on the other hand, faced Jun expectantly, anticipating for the much-awaited question. Jun’s friends, just like Minghao, all turned to Jun, waiting for him to make a move and finally ask him ‘The Question’.

When Jun took so long to speak, it was Minghao who broke the silence, “Is there something you wanna ask again, gē? Is it the same question about earlier too?”

Jun faced Minghao and cleared his throat. _“Just say it,”_ Jun silently reminded yourself. He knew he’d regret it if he didn’t. “Haohao,” he started reluctantly, “Xu Minghao. Can you-”

“Students? Why are you still here? You’re all late for your next class!” a voice boomed behind them.

Jun got interrupted once again _(why does this always happen to me?!)_ when the school’s CEO took his daily stroll around the campus to observe and check on the students and facilities. It was a wrong timing for all of them. What are the odds of the school owner checking the cafeteria at noon exactly where Jun and all his friends were? It was when he realized that they are the only people remaining inside. All the noise seemed to fade away ever since Minghao took a seat beside him and got him distracted.

The squad was quick on their feet and arranged their plates, stack by stack, so that the canteen ladies won’t have a hard time sorting their plates out. Minghao helped and waited for them to finish.

“Faster, kids,” the owner, Mr. Park, demanded. Jeonghan could only copy and mock his actions behind his back. “You’re lucky I will let you slip detention this time. The next time this happens, you already know the consequence.”

“Yes, Mr. Park,” they all chorused.

“Off to your classes. Now!” And it was the cue for the friends to leave.

After they exited the canteen, they all dispersed, heading for the next class. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua head together for their Gen Math class, Jihoon and Soonyoung next for their Chemistry, leaving only Wonwoo, Jun, and Minghao.

“Wonwoo and I will head for our next class now, Hao,” Jun told him.

“You won’t drop me off to my next class anymore, gē?” Minghao pouted and tilted his head.

“What?” Jun seem flushed at the sudden boldness. Wonwoo, however, seem proud and amused.

“I’m just kidding!” Minghao’s chuckles echoed and filled the empty hallway.

“I mean, do you want me too?”

“N-no! I mean yes! No- not like that! I mean, you don’t have to-”

“Wonu, you don’t mind us dropping him off, right?” Jun asked his best friend.

“I really don’t, Jun. But I mind being late to class, though,” he replied.

“Wonwoo-sunbaenim is right, gē. You’ll be late,” Minghao pleaded.

“Go right ahead, Won.”

“What?!” Minghao turned to Jun.

“What? I’m dropping you off.”

“Seems fine with me,” Wonwoo said. And with, he took a right turn to head for his and Jun’s Lit class, only leaving Jun and Minghao alone in an empty hallway.

“Are you really serious with this, gē? You know it started as a joke for us, right?” Minghao started the conversation.

“It’s fine, Haohao. At least I’ll know you’re safe.”

“Safe from what? The monsters from an empty hallway?” Minghao quipped.

“You’ll never know what harm may get into your way!” Jun defended himself, holding his chest with his right hand.

“You know I could just kick their asses, right? For sure I could even beat yours right now.”

“There will be no beating of asses happening, Hao.”

Minghao could only laugh at his response. They took a left turn and from a few distance away, Minghao’s classroom is visible. Comfortable silence welcoming the both of them during the walk, when suddenly Minghao remembered Jun’s question from earlier.

“Jun-gē? What was your question again? From earlier?”

Jun could only freeze deep inside since he didn’t exactly realize that the perfect time and place would be now, in an empty hallway on their way to Minghao’s class. “Uh- as I was saying-”

“SEO MYUNGHO! You’re late!” Jun for the third time was interrupted again. _(WHY ME?!)_

Minghao’s teacher roared when he saw Minghao from the hallway slowly walking on his way. “Taking your time, I see, Mr. Seo? That’s a deduction from your grade.”

“Ah shit! I gotta go for real now, Jun-gē. Thank you for dropping me off, you’ll be late now.” Minghao hurriedly whispered, not wanting to get scolded by his teacher again and entered his classroom without looking back.

Jun felt responsible and guilty for making him late, if his friends wouldn’t have invited him over by their table and waste his time, Minghao would have been early for his class.

Realizing that he was also late, he ran as fast as he could and returning back to his route on their way to his class. When he reached, his classroom, his teacher didn’t yell at him or deducted his grades, but instead said,

“Detention after class, Mr. Moon.”

Oh great.


	3. 3

It was Minghao’s first day as a dance troupe member and contrary to everyone’s belief, he’s not nervous or scared at all. Sure it may be a disadvantage for him since he joined late, and the members already have their own friend circles, but it was never a problem for him anyway. As long as he has Chan, Jun-gē, and Soonyoung-sunbaenim, Minghao thinks they’re enough to last him the remaining months in his junior year.

“Ready for your first day, hyung?” Chan inquired, assuring his hyung so he won’t feel left out at all.

“Seriously? You still have dance club amidst prom preparations?” Minghao asked. “And yes, I was born ready for performing, you know that, Chan,” he answered while ruffling the younger’s hair.

“Ugh, stop that.” Chan shoved his hyung’s hand away. They might be in the same year, but to Minghao and the rest of them, Chan will forever and always be their baby.

Before their simple bickering will turn into complete chaos, Soonyoung, their dance captain emerged and stood in front of the studio without uttering a single word, waiting for everyone’s attention to focus on him.

When everyone seems to be ready for Soonyoung, his intimidating tiger gaze soon turned into a soft one as he announced the good news. “I know we already adjusted well between us members, but one more member wouldn’t hurt right?”

A murmur of agreements could be heard around the studio, with a lot of heads nodding.

“Without further ado, let me introduce Xu Minghao, or Seo Myungho, whichever you prefer, am I right, Minghao?” Soonyoung turned to him, signaling him to come in front.

As if on cue, Minghao took the light and stood in front of the room facing different faces of diverse passionate dancers. “Yes, you’re right, sunb-”

Minghao was interrupted when the studio’s door burst open, revealing a tall, lean, brown-haired man, which turns out to be Junhui after all. “Sorry if I’m late, Soon-ah. My brother just called me, demanding ice cream. The nerve of that kid! Of course I have to obey, or my parents would accuse me as a bad brot-”

Jun was about to mindlessly rant more when Soonyoung put his index finger over his lips, signaling Jun to shut up and pay attention to whoever is in front. When Jun turned his head, that’s when he realized he just rudely interrupted Minghao and his introduction.

“Oh! Oh God! I’m sorry, I didn’t realize,” he apologized.

Minghao just stood there, smiled, and bowed briefly. “It’s fine, ge.”

“Just take a damn seat on the floor, Jun.” Soonyoung had enough of Jun’s bullshit and instructed him. He turned to Minghao and told him to continue his introduction.

“Dàjiā hǎo. Wǒ shì Xú Mínghào,” Minghao said, bowing ninety degrees. “Nǐ hǎo,” Jun excitedly replied, which earned him a smile from the other.

“But in Korea, I go by the name Seo Myungho. As what sunbaenim was saying, you can call me Minghao or Myungho, which ever you prefer,” he continued.

The studio was filled “Hello Myungho!” from the other dancers and numerous failed attempts in pronouncing ‘nǐ hǎo’ correctly, but nonetheless, Minghao accepted every greeting and was warmly welcomed by the team.

“Who wants to see Myungho freestyle?” Soonyoung suddenly asked, which made Minghao’s eyes go as round as a saucer.

The dancers roared in excitement as a confirmation and encouraged Minghao more to seize the moment and burn the stage. Jun, however, remained quiet, but can’t deny that he too is excited to see and meet Minghao as a dancer.

“I… I guess I can, that’s the point of being here after all, right?” was all he answered, which made the whole team go frenzy.

“Any song you want to dance to?” Soonyoung asked.

“Ah, surprise me with any song, sunbaenim.”

Soonyoung was taken aback by the confidence. The perfect attitude to be a dancer. Every performer knows that confidence is the best weapon above all. This shows Minghao’s perseverance that proves he never easily backs down on a challenge and will always crave for more.

“Ah I like that attitude, Myungho. You’re already on the right track,” Soonyoung exclaimed, already shuffling through his playlist to find a perfect song for Minghao.

The red-haired captain first considered a hip-hop song, but decided that the genre was too mainstream and many of his dancers are already in hip-hop. If he wanted to challenge Minghao’s skills, he should pick a rare and difficult genre to prove Minghao’s abilities.

In the end, Soonyoung chose the perfect song for Minghao.

idontwannabeyouanymore by Billie Eilish.

When he pressed the play button and the music packed the room, shocked expressions were heard from the audience.

“Contemporary R&B? Damn.”

“Wait, really?”

“How is he gonna do that?”

“I thought he was a b-boy?”

“He looks like he’s a hip-hop kind of dancer though.”

“I’m excited.”

The dancers whispered among themselves and each other, anticipating for what Minghao is about to do next.

The room may be filled with soft whispers from the expectant crowd yet only the music and music alone was welcomed by Minghao. As soon as the verse started, everything melted and faded away as he willed his body to dance to the rhythm of the song.

Every move he made seemed like an artist expressing himself through a canvas, or a singer expressing his feelings through his song. The way Minghao dedicated himself to his craft proves that he is not only an artist but also the art himself. His fluid body movements, which seem to captivate each and everyone in the room, are sincere and versatile.

The difference between contemporary dance and his b-boy skills never bothered Minghao, but instead made the two contrasting genres marry each other and create a beautiful masterpiece. Minghao is as light as an air. He floats around like a warm summer breeze, gentle and tender. He is as fluid as a water. He dances to the rhythm which refreshes the eyes of the audience. He’s also as vibrant as a fire. You can see the burning passion in his eyes in the way he dances like he’s being engulfed by the flame.

All these things are what Minghao made him as ethereal and impressive as he is right now.

When the music stopped, his body is as quick to halt too. As his heavy breathing eventually slowed down, cheers and acknowledgments from the audience rang through his ears.

“That was so cool!”

“I’ve never seen something so amazing like that!”

“Was that even possible?”

“Can you teach me how to do those moves?”

The new member took his time entertaining the compliments and the questions one by one. He was polite to his dance seniors too. Minghao made sure that he was not a threat to the newbies and a competition to the professionals. Everyone is equal after all.

When Minghao was done mingling with the other members, Jun was about to make his way towards him when someone tall, curly grey-haired, and well-built man was already on his way first to Minghao and beat him to it.

Jun was about to walk towards the man and tap on his shoulder so that he could talk to Minghao, but the man had already spoken to black-haired new member.

“Seo Myungho, was it?” the man asked.

“Hi! Yes, that’s me. And you are?” Minghao asked in return.

“The name’s Kim Yugyeom. You were impressive earlier, I never seen someone dance to contemporary as graceful as you,” the man, Yugyeom, sweet-talked.

Minghao felt his face blush at the sudden compliment, but no butterflies inside his stomach though, ~~unlike what he always feels when he’s with Junhui.~~ “It was nothing though. I know you can dance better than me, sunbaenim.”

“Sunbaenim? Oh no, just call me Yugyeom, which ever you prefer, alright?” he suggested.

“Oh, okay, Yugyeom,” Minghao replied reluctantly.

“Say, do you wanna be my dance partner sometimes? We could do a lot of dance covers. We could also represent our school during competitions. I already have a lot of pla-”

“Let the person breathe, Yugyeom. He just got here. Shoot your shot when he’s already comfortable,” Jun barked, interfering the conversation between the two.

“I’m just trying to be welcoming, hyung. What’s the harm in that?” Yugyeom retorted back.

“Is that your way of welcoming a new member? Asking everyone to be your dance partner? What happened to your last partn-”

“That’s not any of your business, sunbaenim,” Yugyeom emphasized the honorific, “and besides, I only ask the cute ones to be my partner.” He finished, in which he sent a wink to Minghao.

Minghao, however, looked uncomfortable with the sudden flirting. But instead, he turned to Jun and reassured, “It’s fine, Jun-gē,” even though Jun can see through his eyes that Minghao, in fact, is in discomfort and is far away from being fine.

“Are you sure?” Jun asked.

“No,” Minghao mouthed in Mandarin in response, before he got dragged away by a swarm of curious dance members pleading him to teach them his b-boy skills.

Jun could only do nothing but stand there, watching Minghao go, with a worried look on his face.

* * *

Hours melted into seconds and before Minghao knows it, that wraps his first day in his dance club. Before Soonyoung dismissed all of the sweaty and tired dancers, he had his final announcement for all of them.

“No dance club meetings next week. That’s after prom, since I know we will all be tired the next day. Have a long rest, guys! You all did a great job this day!”

A chorus of cheers were heard from the team. “YESSS! Soonyoung best captain!” started one member which were all followed by a series of enthusiastic “Soonyoung best captain!” from the rest of the team.

“I know, duh. Now, get out of here!” he commanded.

After the students dispersed, only Soonyoung, Minghao, and Jun were left in the studio. “You’re not going yet, the both of you?” Soonyoung asked. The two only shook their head, surprised at each other’s same response.

“Alright. I’ll go now. Turn off the lights when you finish, also lock the doors. And Jun! Don’t do anything nasty in here!” Soonyoung warned his friend with a mischievous grin on his face.

“AS IF I WOULD DO SOMETHI-” Junhui did not finish his sentence when Soonyoung already closed the door loudly and left.

Silence surrounded the empty studio just as Soonyoung left. Minghao is situated on the far right corner of the room, adjacent to the wall where the door is. He curled himself up, knees touching to his chin while hugging his legs like a small child. He looked so fragile and innocent, like a flower blooming in spring. _Cute_ , Jun thought.

“Do you want the room all by yourself? I could leave if you want,” Jun offered.

Minghao lifted his head up to look at him. “No need, gē. I could use some company, you know.”

Jun took that as an invitation to sit beside him. Knees brushing and shoulders touching.

“I never knew you’d stay after the meeting, gē,” Minghao continued as soon Jun on the floor beside him, changing his position by crossing his legs and sitting straight.

“I’d love to stay behind after dancing, Soonyoung knows that already. A room by myself would be ideal to relax and refresh my mind, you know?”

“Is that so? Do you want me to leave instead?” Minghao shot a worried look on his face.

“No! No. Just like what you said, I could also use some company,” Jun reassured.

Silence welcomed the atmosphere between them once again, but never awkward though.

“Haohao, uhm. About prom, you see…”

“Yugyeom already asked me,” the black-haired cut him off.

Blood drained from Jun’s face as soon as those words slipped from the other’s mouth, his lower lip slightly hanging from the shock. “O-oh… wow. Is that so?”

“Mhmm,” Minghao confirmed.

Another beat of silence…

“I have to go now, gē.” Minghao broke the quietness off.

“Will you be alright? It’s already dark outside.”

“Here we go again,” Minghao shook his head off, chuckling, “yes, gē, I will be fine.”

“I’m just making sure!” he defended.

Jun may have lost the opportunity to be Minghao’s prom date, but he still makes sure the younger will be in safe hands 24/7. Minghao having another date wouldn’t hurt, right? It’s just a school dance after all. Right?

“Where do you live, Haohao?”

“Ah seriously?! I live from a few blocks away, gē.” Minghao tried to convince the other, yet no matter how hard he tries, Jun is already up on his feet, picking up his gym bag he always uses for dance practice.

“You might never know what’s outside, Hao. Soonyoung would kill me if something bad happens to the new member,” Jun reasoned out.

Is it really Soonyoung-sunbaenim though? Or… Minghao thought.

When the younger was about to protest some more, Jun caught his right forearm and before Minghao realize what’s happening, Jun is already dragging him out of the studio. Their trip going to the school gate consists of Minghao protesting and Jun insisting, when they reached the gate, it was only when Minghao realized he doesn’t stand a chance against his really strong gēge and stopped resisting.

“See how simple it is to just listen to me?” Jun boasted. Minghao could only roll his eyes.

Jun kept a reasonable distance between him and Minghao during their walk to the younger’s house. Both were quiet during the entire journey as Minghao was sulking. Jun was right, of course. It was already dark when they exited the studio and almost no students can be seen inside the school premises. They were greeted by the bright moon and grey clouds as soon as they reached the gate, not to mention, the evening night wind was chilly too.

“Do you want a jacket, Xiaoba?” Jun offered a jacket from his bag as soon as he saw Minghao rubbing his arms with his hands, breaking the silence between them.

Minghao took the jacket quietly and murmured a small ‘thanks’ before he got the piece of clothing.

“Xiaoba?” Minghao asked, noticing the use of nickname.

“Hm?” Jun paused, then realized what he was talking about, “oh yeah. Do you like it? It’s cute, though.” He grinned, ruffling the younger’s jet-black hair.

“Y-yeah, I guess… it’s cute.” Minghao blushed, hoping Jun can’t see from darkness of the night.

When they finally reached the younger’s house after a five-minute walk, Minghao broke the silence first.

“You know, gē, you don’t have to go for all this trouble,” he says when they were already on the front porch, taking off Jun’s jacket to hand it back to him.

“You can have it, Hao,” Jun referred to the jacket, “and besides, I love dropping you off always though. I have to make sure you’re always safe, you know?” Jun looked deep into Minghao’s eyes with full of sincerity, his hands are already on Minghao’s shoulders.

“It’s not your job, you know.”

“Then whose?”

“No one’s! Mine!”

Jun was about to counter when the door in front of them creaked, revealing a fair-looking lady already on his late thirties, but still looked like a decade younger. It was Minghao’s mom.

“Oh, you’re already home, Hao!” Mrs. Xu greeted his son in Mandarin. “I had to look when I heard people talking from outside, is that your friend, Hao?” He asked his son, referring to Jun, who’s still standing outside their house.

“Good evening, Mrs. Xu. I’m Wen Junhui. And yes, I’m Haohao’s friend,” Jun greeted in Mandarin with a grin, bowing deeply to show respect.

“Oh! A Chinese too? I’m happy you’re already making friends with the same roots, Hao.” His mom rejoiced, taking a great liking to Junhui already.

“Give us a sec, mom. Thanks,” his son requested.

“Why won’t you invite your friend for dinner too?” the lady suggested.

“N-no! No need for that, Mrs. Xu. I’ll be on my way. My parents are probably waiting for me too,” Jun politely declined, sensing Minghao’s shock to the suggestion.

“Alright. Don’t take too long, Hao. And Junhui, you can call me auntie, okay?” Mrs. Xu finished, and with that, he closed the door again.

It took Minghao a few seconds to talk again. “Thanks for tonight, gē. I’m already inconveniencing you, aren’t I?”

“I can assure you it’s alright, Hao. Even if I have to always drop you anywhere, I’d be glad to do it,” Jun reassured.

“Bye, gē.”

“Bye, Xiaoba. Go inside already, it’s windy.”

Minghao followed the command and opened their door to enter, Junhui’s eyes following his every move. When he was about to close the door, he spoke once again.

“Gē.”

“Yes?” Jun was quick to respond.

“You didn’t ask what my answer was.”

Jun had a puzzled look on his face. “I’m sorry. I don’t unders-”

“Yugyeom’s question to be my date. You didn’t ask me what my answer was.”

Oh. _Oh._

“What was your answer, then?” Jun asked with full of hope.

“I turned him down.” And with that, Minghao closed the door, leaving Junhui alone on their porch.

 _Oh. I still have a chance_ , Jun thought, with a winning grin on his face. The night might be chilly and freezing, and sure, he didn’t have his jacket anymore, but at least he still got a chance to be Minghao’s date after all.


	4. 4

Days have passed since Jun attempted to ask Minghao to be his prom date. And in all honesty, everyone from his friend circle is pretty much frustrated at him and his inability to just goddamn ask his crush. Even Jeonghan asked Joshua already, and he said yes, much to Jeonghan’s pleasure and relief. Jihoon said yes to Seungcheol, and even Soonyoung had the guts to ask Seokmin from Minghao’s friend group, with an answer of “I’ll think about it, hyung,” which is enough for the red-haired dancer to behave himself.

So in conclusion, everyone he knows has a date already. Except him. And Minghao.

Three days left until the big day, and he still has no single idea how to approach Minghao without getting _interrupted._ Ever since their conversation from the younger’s house, Jun has gone to sleepless nights thinking for the perfect way to ask him out. His last three attempts have been a total fail ever since disturbance always gets in his way.

“Or you know you can just text him, right hyung?” Mingyu suggested.

Mingyu has been joining Jun and Wonwoo on their way to their class, ever since Wonwoo and Mingyu made it official. Sometimes, he joins Minghao on their way, but most times, he sticks to Wonwoo, which makes Jun their official third-wheel.

“Seriously? Pulling out a Wonwoo-card to Minghao is way worse than getting interrupted. I will never ask him over a text,” Jun worriedly sighed.

“You’re comparing me to your weak ass who can’t even ask? At least I got myself a date, while you probably die alone,” interfered Wonwoo. “Or you can just ask through Mingyu.”

“What! No way! I want to see Jun-hyung suffer. Why do I have to do all the work?” the tall man complained.

“What work or sort of help did you even do, exactly?” Jun raised his right brow.

“Oh, I don’t know hyung. Maybe I left the both of you _ONCE_ and now you have to get to drop him off every day to his class without fail. Aren’t you starting to also drop him off by his house? Heard that Mrs. Xu already lets you call her “auntie” _and I didn’t even get to call her that until six months of my friendship with Hao!_ ” Mingyu aggressively threw his hands up in this air as he said the last sentence in one breath.

“Okay, chill. Maybe you did _ONE_ work then,” Jun tried to calm him down.

“Whatever you say, hyung. You’ll probably still die alone,” Mingyu countered, which had Wonwoo laughing so hard.

* * *

Classes were already dismissed when Jun decided to send a text to Minghao. The younger Chinese still has art club meetings to attend which ends after an hour, or when they are really busy, especially that there are only three days left till their prom, they end after two hours.

It was 4:15 in the afternoon when Minghao received the text.

 ** Junnie- ** _** gē 4:15pm ** _

_Meet me at the coffee shop after your meeting ends?_ _♡_

 _** Xiaoba  ** _ _** ♡  ** _ _** 4:15pm ** _

_is there something you wanna talk about_ _gē?_

 ** Junnie- ** _** gē 4:15 pm ** _

_Yeah I do._

_What time will you end?_

_** Xiaoba  ** _ _** ♡  ** _ _** 4:16pm ** _

_not sure. i think we’ll be busy._

_something about helping the student council for the prom preparations ??_

_ugh if this is what it’s all about, i never should have joined :)_

Jun chuckled at the sarcastic smile at the end of the text. _Classic sarcastic Minghao._

 ** Junnie- ** _** gē 4:17 pm ** _

_Ah is that so? Don’t worry, just endure the next two suffering hours :P_

_Do you need me to pick you up? Maybe we could go to the coffee shop together._

_Jiāyóu!_

_** Xiaoba  ** _ _** ♡  ** _ _** 4:17pm ** _

_you’re lucky you’re not here, i could’ve punched u_

_and no!! u don’t need to pick me up_

_i’m a grown up ffs_

** Junnie- ** _** gē 4:18 pm ** _

_Nah_

_You’re still a babie :P_

_** Xiaoba  ** _ _** ♡  ** _ _** 4:18pm ** _

_am not_

_i’m the one who always tolerates u_

_u da babie_

** Junnie- ** _** gē 4:19 pm ** _

_Oooh does that mean I’m your baby, Xiaoba? :D_

_Damn I would’ve claimed that you’re my baby though_

_But you beat me to it first : <_

Jun was smiling wide as he was typing the text, wide enough for Jeonghan to notice while they were on their way to their favorite hangout place after class, the school’s rooftop.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” the latter teased.

As they reached the place, they met the cool wind which sent their hair flying around against the fresh breeze. The chatter of high school students from the ground can still be heard at the top, which made them feel less isolated. The noises from the athletes warming up at the field are present too. The whole school seems to be alive even after a tiring day.

“Are you texting with your lover boy?” Jihoon asked.

“A smile that wide could only mean one thing. It’s definitely Minghao,” Joshua added.

“Did you ask him yet?” Seungcheol inquired.

“Did he say ‘yes’?” Soonyoung urged.

“Impossible. He told me he won’t pull the ‘Wonwoo-card’ on Myungho, have fun being single then,” Wonwoo finished.

The time is already 4:22pm, three minutes have passed and Minghao didn’t reply yet. Did he make him uncomfortable with his last text? He’s probably just busy with his club meeting. Right?

“It’s none of your business.” He rolled his eyes and shoved his phone in his pocket as they made their way to the used, abandoned couch that they claimed theirs to lounge.

“You’re business is becoming our business, Jun. Seriously, it’s been a week since you’ve attempted to ask, and we only have three days left till prom. _Three!_ ” Jeonghan shrieked.

“Do you need any help, Jun? You know we’d be happy to assist,” Seungcheol offered. _He’s the real angel of this group, I don’t know why Jeonghan is considered as one_ , Jun thought.

Jun could only smile weakly at them. “Honestly, I’m fine guys. I just need time.”

“What time? Do you mean the 72 hours left?” Soonyoung sassed.

“Maybe you need to work more on your attitude, Soon-ah.” Jun jabbed the red head on his arm with his elbow. “Maybe Seokmin would finally say yes if then, we’re on the same page here.”

“At least I asked, you, however,” the redhead poked Jun on his chest with his index finger, “did not. We are not the same.”

Before their casual banter might turn into something chaotic, Jihoon interfered, “Stop fighting kids.”

“You’re literally the youngest among us, you’re the kid, Jihoon-ah,” Soonyoung retaliated.

Jun was also about to counter when he felt his pocket vibrate. He shifted to his seat so he can fish his phone out from its recent position.

A text from Minghao.

 _** Xiaoba  ** _ _** ♡  ** _ _** 4:27pm ** _

_yeah i guess ,,_

Confusion was visible to Jun’s face as he was reading the text, but still replied as fast as he could.

 ** Junnie- ** _** gē 4:27 pm ** _

_You guess what?_

_** Xiaoba  ** _ _** ♡  ** _ _** 4:27pm ** _

_that you’re my babie haha_

_♡_

Jun jumped out from his seat smiling as soon as he got the text. His action garnered attention from his friends, curious as ever as to why Jun’s acting that way. Cunning glances and knowing looks were exchanged from the circle.

“Ya! Is that lover boy?” shouted Jihoon.

“Get back here!” Soonyoung called out, already up on his feet to chase him in case he plans to escape.

Jun was about to run away when Jeonghan suddenly appeared from nowhere and blocked his way out. “Planning to go somewhere, _Junnie-_ _gē_ _?”_

Wonwoo, behind Jun, was sneaking to get his phone. “Give me that!”

“Hey!”

But before Jun could launch himself at Wonwoo to get back his phone, Joshua and Seungcheol already got a hold on both Jun’s arms to prevent him from doing anything. When Wonwoo placed himself a good distance away from Jun’s reach, Soonyoung, Jihoon and Jeonghan were already encircling him and the phone.

“Open it! Open it!” urged Jeonghan.

Excitement and anticipation filled the group when Wonwoo was about to turn the phone on, only to find out that…

“It’s locked,” Wonwoo announced.

Everyone let out a series of disappointed groans and grunts, much to their dismay. Seungcheol and Joshua already let go of Jun, who bolted into Wonwoo and punched him (lightly) on the arm for getting his phone without his permission.

“What did he tell you?” Joshua insisted.

“Nothing! He told me nothing, I swear,” defended Jun, raising his hands up as if surrendering.

“He’s totally lying,” Seungcheol pointed out.

“Totally,” everyone agreed.

“If he told you nothing, why are you being defensive?” Soonyoung raised an eyebrow.

He’s right. Why would Jun be defensive?

Instead of answering, Jun brushed the question off and shrugged his shoulders. He made his way back to his seat and ignored the intense gazes coming from his friends. When he already sat down, he faced them and said, “I swear,” he shifted to his seat, “he said nothing.”

The rest of them could only raise their eyebrows in disbelief, but returned to their seats as well, as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

Hours passed and when the leaving sun painted the whole skies hues of orange and purple, signaling the appearance of the moon in a few minutes, which will envelope them in complete darkness, the group decided to call it a day and descend back to the ground.

As they are descending the last flight of stairs, Jun spoke up, “You guys go ahead, I have somewhere else to go.”

“Oh are y-” Joshua nudged Jeonghan in the rib to stop him from whatever he’s saying. “Alright, Jun. You take care.”

“I will, hyung. Thanks.”

And with that, Jun can only look at them behind as they leave without him, becoming smaller and smaller as the distance between them gradually increases. Right now, Jun only has his focus on Minghao.

* * *

When Jun arrived at the coffee shop, the time was 6:43pm. _Minghao would be done with his meeting by now,_ Jun thought, so he shot Minghao a text asking for an update.

** Junnie- ** ** gē 6:43 pm **

_Hi Haohao! Are you done by now?_

_I’m already here :)_

_Jun thought that the text was too clingy and demanding, so he shot him another text._

** Junnie- ** ** gē 6:44 pm **

_No pressure btw! Just take your time_ _♡_

So he waited.

* * *

He already ordered two iced-coffee and two slices of red velvet cakes for Minghao and him. He also prepared and memorized his imaginary script on how he would ask Minghao to be his date. Everything is set already, except for Minghao himself. Jun took a look at the time on his phone. _7:06pm_ , it says.

But still no reply from Minghao.

Jun fought against himself whether he would send another text: one side saying that he’s being clingy, while the other side defended that he’s just concerned. In the end, he didn’t text. _I probably sound so clingy to him right now_ , he mentally cursed.

So he waited, for more.

* * *

People in the coffee shop are already staring at him and his pathetic ass. They must’ve thought that he was getting dumped on the spot by his date, as Jun was already waiting for almost an hour. His cake is already gone, and his drink is already halfway finished. Minghao’s, however, remained untouched as he was 57 minutes late.

Jun can’t take it anymore and decided to shoot him a text. He’s concerned, by the way.

****

** Junnie- ** ** gē 7:40 pm **

_Is everything alright in there, Hao?_

As soon as he hit sent, he turned his phone off and placed it upside down on the table, conscious at what he just did. He spent his time killing boredom by counting the heads of customers coming by (he counted 17 heads so far), listening to the customers’ orders (and silently judging them by their taste), and reading the quotes around the café that were being wall-framed (which he thinks are too cliché).

13 minutes have passed and his phone rang. He picked it up.

Finally, it’s Minghao.

 _“_ _Junnieeeee-gē I’m terribly sorry! I didn’t notice the time. Have I kept you waiting? I probably did, didn’t I? I’m such a terrible person~”_ Minghao whined on the other line.

_“_ _Haohao. Hao, it’s fine! I didn’t mind waiting, really.”_

_“We just finished now, by the way! Like ?? I’m not even part of the council and they made me do most of the work! Mingyu was there, but he just kept on idling! Most art club members are younger than me so they made me do most of the hard tasks! I signed up for this shit to paint and make art, not help preparing and decorating the goddamn gym for the goddamn prom!”_ He ranted. _“_ _And now my mom is calling me relentlessly to go home, I forgot to update her, but I just did. And also you! I’m really sorry gē if I left you hanging. You have all the right to ignore me from now on.”_

 _“Haohao. Just chill. I’m not mad, and I’m not ignoring you! Maybe we can talk another time?”_ Jun suggested. _“You have to go home early though. Auntie might scold you.”_

_“Are you sure? You waited for nothing! Gē, I’m guilty~”_

_“Don’t be, Hao. There are a lot of other times! Go home now, auntie is probably worried sick.”_

_“Are you sure? Are you really really sure?”_

_“Yes, Xiaoba,”_ he reassured, then paused, _“wait, you have someone to go with, right?”_

_“Yes. Mingyu and I are going home together. You don’t have to rescue me, because I know you will.”_

_Jun chuckled at the accuracy. “_ _Sounds about right. Go home directly, Hao.”_

_“I will, gē. I’m really sorry once ag-”_

_“Is that Jun-hyung?”_ someone on the other line interrupted.

_“_ _Yes! Go away, Gyu.”_

_“Wait, say hi to him for me,”_ the voice, Mingyu, said.

_“Ugh, fine! Mingyu says hi, gē. But I’m really sorry once again.”_

_“Say hi to Mingyu also! And it’s fine, Hao, really. Go home now, okay? Good bye, Xiaoba. Take care both of you.”_

_“Good bye, gē. And thank you thank you thank you for understanding. Go home now too. It’s already dark.”_

_“Awww, you’re now the concerned one?”_ the older teased.

 _“Whatever you say, gē.”_ Jun can literally hear the younger roll his eyes.

 _“Bye now, Hao,”_ Jun said, smiling.

_“Bye, gē.”_

* * *

When Jun already got him, his younger brother was already waiting for him. “Mom and dad are still at work. Have you eaten yet, Jun?”

Jun can only laugh at the lack of honorifics, and said, “Sometimes, I think you’re the older one between us. And I’ve already eaten, you?”

“Done. And yes, I also think I’m older than you,” Fengjun replied, smiling.

“I’m heading to my room now, _dad,_ ” Jun quipped. Fengjun threw the nearest thing at Jun, which was, unfortunately, a clothespin hanger.

“Doesn’t even hurt,” Jun retorted.

“Go to your room!”

“Yes, dad!” Jun ran to his room with all his might to avoid getting punched by his younger brother.

* * *

His phone vibrated, indicating a text, as soon as he reached his room. Jun thought it was from Minghao, but when he opened his phone, it was Wonwoo after all.

** beanie bitch 8:11pm **

_so did you finally ask him_

_istg_

_I REALLY SWEAR_

** jerry 8:12pm **

_Lmao_

_You wouldn’t believe this but_

_No, I did not_ _♡_

** beanie bitch 8:14pm **

_HAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_the group chat will hear about this_

_enjoy being single forever then, jun_ _♡_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want this to fucking end already ??/ saknkjbaskjbasfas but im so busy with school and i wanna update this daily so bad klaskjdlkasndknsa


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update is probably a bday gift to myself lmao AND MINGHAO LIKE,, POSTED 18 PICTURES ON WEVERSE AND INSTAGRAM TODAY ??? I STAY WINNING YALL

Two days.

Jun only has two days left until the big day, and he hasn’t even ask Minghao yet. For the last days, he has been relentlessly planning on how to subtly ask him without giving the other a shock, which of course, all failed. It’s either he keeps getting interrupted or Minghao’s too busy to give Jun all his attention.

His pressuring and demanding friends don’t help at all. Jeonghan has been annoying Jun since last week to step up his game. Joshua and Seungcheol always give advices on how to win his man. Jihoon constantly gives him death glares every time Minghao is within five feet of Jun’s radius, mouthing Jun a threatening ‘Ask him already!’ Wonwoo keeps on reminding Jun that he’ll die forever alone. And Soonyoung, he keeps bragging Jun that Seokmin already agreed being his date, which leaves Jun the dateless one.

And of course, Minghao’s the dateless one in his friend group too.

Seungkwan and Hansol were the first ones to break the news that they’re dating, which makes them automatic prom dates. Mingyu, of course, has his Wonwoo already. Seokmin just recently agreed to be Soonyoung’s date, which was a delight to the redhead dancer by the way. Dino, on the other hand, decided to surprise his hyungs with his mysterious girlfriend on their prom day.

Everyone’s contented. Except Jun and Minghao.

“Okay but do you who doesn’t have a date yet? Jun-hyung!” Mingyu suggested to his best friend.

Minghao, however, is not having Mingyu’s bullshit. “And?”

“Don’t ‘and’ me!” Mingyu hit his arm. “You know damn well you’re the only dateless one from us, and Jun-hyung is also one! You better shoot your shot or so God forbid I will kill you on the spot.”

“I would rather die in your filthy hands than asking Jun-gē, Gyu.” Minghao tilted his head while making an eye contact with the other.

“Right. Have fun goi-” Mingyu was about to finish his sentence when Minghao held one finger up to signal him from stop talking. “Hold your thought, someone’s calling me.”

Mingyu held out a defeated sigh and rolled his eyes as Minghao was fishing his pocket to pick his phone up.

“Who is it?” Mingyu asked.

_**Junnie-gē calling…** _

The younger could only turn his back to answer the call, keeping a good distance between Mingyu and him, ignoring the question of his best friend.

_“_ _Yes gē?_ _”_

_“_ _Are you in school already, Hao? I’m sorry I can’t drop you off in your class, I’m running late._ _”_

Minghao could only let out a soft giggle on the other line. _“_ _You know you don’t have to do this like every day right, gē?_ _”_

The older, on the other hand, whined. _“_ _But I love doing this! Anyway, I just got out from the house. I should’ve woke up earlier!_ _”_

 _“_ _It’s fine, gē. Good luck with your terror teacher, by the way~”_ Minghao teased.

_“_ _You’re look like an angel but you’re evil sometimes._ _”_

The black-haired man stuck out his tongue. _“_ _Bye gē. Be careful on your way here.”_

 _“_ _Awww, I know you’re concerned with me~”_ It was Jun’s turn to tease the other.

_“_ _Nevermind, then. Die on your way here._ _”_

_“_ _I’m just kidding Haohao!_ _”_

_“_ _Just get your ass here, gē.”_ Minghao ended the call.

When he turned his back to face Mingyu, the taller man had a knowing look on his face and slung his arm on the Minghao’s shoulder. “Sooo, who was that?”

“None of your business, Gyu.” Minghao shoved the other’s arm by shaking his shoulders. “Let’s just go to class already.”

Mingyu had raised his eyebrows. “Jun-hyung won’t drop you off?”

“He’s running late.”

* * *

Their first class was as boring as usual. Everyone’s heads in the room are up in the clouds, thoughts filled with their own little fantasies for their ideal prom experience. Their teacher is as distracted like them as well. It’s either he’s thinking about the prom too, or he wants to end the class since his students aren’t even listening in the first place. Whatever his reason was, Minghao doesn’t care, he too would like for this class to end.

Mingyu, however, finds enjoyment in class by secretly texting Wonwoo under his desk, cautious not to get caught by the teacher, even the teacher in the first place doesn’t give a fuck at all. Minghao could only look at his best friend with envy as he doesn’t have anything to do to kill the time.

The first 45 minutes was a complete bore to Minghao. He was about to lose his mind and decide to text Jun so at least he has someone to talk with. Jun already texted him 20 minutes prior that he just arrived in his first class, Minghao would have want to reply him back, but he doesn’t want to sound too needy.

When he was about to reach for his phone in his pocket, he was cut off when someone suddenly knocked on their classroom door. When all heads turned towards the sound’s direction, the door opened and revealed someone from the Student Council.

“Special delivery to…” the student turned to the bouquet of roses to check on the card attached, “Xu Minghao? Is there a Xu Minghao here?”

It was at that time that Minghao felt all the attention were at him and only at him, of course, it was true, since at the mention of the name, all curious eyes gazed upon Minghao like a prey being captured. Mingyu was the most thrilled one among the rest. He took a break from sticking his eyes to his phone screen and turned to Minghao, then to the Council member, then back to Minghao again.

“Yes! He’s over here!” Mingyu’s voice boomed all over room while pointing to Minghao’s direction, waking the students from their temporary trance. “Go get it, Hao!” he whisper-shouted at Minghao.

“Just get your flower and get it over with, Mr. Xu,” Mr. Han weakly instructed.

Minghao, however, was the most dumbfounded among all of them. He reluctantly dragged his chair back to stand up, and walked over slowly across the room to the door. “But I didn’t expe-”

“Oh, this one’s from your secret admirer, anonymous, of course. It’s the Student Council’s new project for those students who don’t have a date yet,” the member explained. He handed Minghao the bouquet and commented, “Quite the romantic, huh.”

Minghao hesitantly reached over for the bouquet. “You don’t happen to know _them_ , right? You know, the one who gave me this?”

The Council member’s eyes sparkled like a twinkling star. “Oh, don’t worry. I know _him_.”

“ _Him?_ ” Minghao almost drop the bouquet of roses bundled between his arms.

“What? You’re surprised? It’s not like _he’s_ the only one who’s trying to win you to be their prom date. Tons have attempted, really. It’s just that _he_ pleaded to cancel all those orders to have his instead.” The member spilled the secret to him.

“ _Tons have attempted?_ ”

“In all variations too. Boys. Girls. Even emos. You’re really popular to the emos, by the way,” the student took a good look at Minghao, from head to toe, “I kinda get why you’re popular among them. You have the looks.”

The jet-black haired man could only grunt in response.

“But hey, a little hint: this secret admirer of yours is someone really close to you. Wow. You’re really that oblivious, huh?” the member whispered to his ear.

“Who? Just tell me!” Minghao pleaded.

“Nope.”

They might have took longer than expected when suddenly, Mr. Han coughed to get Minghao’s attention. “If you’re done, Mr. Xu, kindly please go back to your seat.”

“Enjoy your flowers!” the member enthusiastically announced, closed the door and then left. When Minghao realized he was all alone standing by the door, he immediately strode across the room to get back to his seat, with a Mingyu expectantly waiting for him like a dog waiting for its owner to throw the ball.

“So? Who is it? Who is it?” Mingyu slightly jumped up and down on his seat, even though deep inside, he already knows who the mastermind is.

Minghao took a look at the card seated at the top of the bouquet. There was a message saying:

> _My dearest boy,_
> 
> _This is to assure you of my immortal, my eternal love for you. Tomorrow all will be over. If prison and dishonour be my destiny, think that my love for you and this idea, this still more divine belief, that you love me in return will sustain me in my unhappiness and will make me capable, I hope, of bearing my grief most patiently. Since the hope, nay rather the certainty, of meeting you again in some world is the goal and the encouragement of my present life, ah! I must continue to live in this world because of that._
> 
> _Minghao,_
> 
> _I know your love for poetry and art is important and no one could ever top that. But may you accept my love and have space in your heart. I may not be as poetic as Shakespeare, as artistic as Monet, as tender as Neruda, or as expressive as you, but I can be someone you can share your interests with. I may know little about art, but I don’t need to know more. Seeing you every day is like a total experience for me. You’re the only art I adore._
> 
> _In the first message, I wrote what Oscar Wilde wrote to his lover, during his final trial. May that message cross to your mind every day. Wilde had a prison cell for a barrier between him and his lover. My only prison is my mind, I can’t seem to tell you that I have loved you over the days that we have cherished together. I think you already have an idea of my identity. I hope you still accept me._
> 
> _Always, and with devotion — but I have no words for how I love you._
> 
> _j_

After Minghao was done reading the message (Mingyu on his side too), he carefully put the bundle at his desk, still processing the words that he just read in his mind. Did he really have that great impact on people?

When Mingyu noticed his best friend deep in thought, he spoke, “Oh come on. Come on!”

Minghao gave a death glare as a response. “What do you mean?”

“Oh come on! You’re literally the most oblivious person I know!” Mingyu almost yelled. Their classmates around them giving them curious glances.

“What do you mean oblivious?” Minghao whisper-shouted.

“Come on, ‘ _I can’t seem to tell you how much I loved you over the days we cherished together’_? You only like, hang out with Jun-hyung nowadays. And speaking of Jun-hyung, didn’t the sender address himself as ‘ _j’_? Connect the dots, Hao. You’re supposed to be the wiser one between the two of us!” The taller man almost busted a lung and a vein while explaining.

_Could it be?_

Minghao shook the thought out of his mind. “It can’t be him, Gyu.” Minghao looked at his best friend deep in the eyes. “It just can’t be.”

“Okay. Ugh. So let’s say _‘j’_ isn’t Jun-hyung. You still wouldn’t accept the flowers? The letter, Hao? The person took an effort in writing that one.” Mingyu persuaded.

“Not until he reveals himself. No, I won’t.”


	6. +1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is finally the end!! salslkankdas thank you for those who stayed till the end with this fic :(( i appreciate u ♡♡

“Our Haohao here got a secret admirer~” Mingyu teasingly announced as they sat on their shared lunch table together. Ever since Mingyu tags along with Wonwoo and Jun; Jun dropping off Minghao to his class; and Soonyoung deliberately pursuing Seokmin, the two friend groups merged. How they fitted 13 men on one table? No one knows.

Poor Minghao tried to neutralize the chaos around the table, thanks to Mingyu. “It’s not really a big deal though! It’s just a bouquet of flowers and that’s it!” he defended.

“Liar. He also received a letter!” Mingyu snatched the flowers from Minghao and waved the letter taped at the top of the bouquet.

Soonyoung, who sat beside Mingyu, also snatched the letter from Mingyu’s grip. Everyone immediately flocked over the redhead in hopes of also reading the letter’s content.

 _“This is to assure you of my immortal, my eternal love for you,”_ Chan started.

 _“Seeing you every day is a total experience for me,”_ Seungkwan continued.

 _“Always, and with devotion… but I have no words for how much… I love you?”_ Hansol finished off, quite amused with the closing salutation.

After the three youngest finished reading the message alternately, a beat of silence welcomed their table, processing the words that came out from their lips. It was Jihoon who broke the silence first. “Dang, Myungho. Your admirer has got some serious game going on,” he says while subtly looking over Jun’s direction.

“That’s nice, Hao. But that’s also complete bullshit, I mean like, come on. Don’t we know who exac-” Jeonghan was about to state something when Seungcheol nudged him on the rib. “Ow!”

“What Jeonghan is trying to say is,” Joshua chimed in, glaring at the mentioned man, “is that we’re very happy for you, Myungho!”

Seokmin noticed the anxious expression on his friend’s face. “That’s good news, right? So you’ll accept?” he encouragingly asked.

Minghao could only shrug his shoulders while rubbing his nape off, a habit he always does when he’s nervous. “I really don’t know. I don’t even know the person.”

Wonwoo, who noticed that Jun was silent all along, suddenly spoke up and provoked him, “How ‘bout you, Jun? Are you happy for Minghao too?”

He was too focused on his plate that he was bowing down his head all along, trying to make himself invisible from the others. At the mention of his name, Jun jolted his head up to meet everyone’s stares.

“Uhm, y-yeah! I’m happy for you, Haohao.” He looked at the younger with a genuine look in his eyes. “I hope you really do accept m- him! Or them! Whoever… they are. Not that I know them, of course.” Jun immediately lowered down his head again so no one can see the blush creeping up on his face.

Jihoon, who was seated beside him, leaned over and whispered, “Really? That’s the best that you come up with?”

* * *

Thankfully, they don’t have any afternoon classes anymore. The Student Council requested to cancel all afternoon classes for their last minute prom rehearsals. Minghao wants to bump his head against the wall, but hey, at least he doesn’t have to spend his time pretending that he’s interested in every class that he goes to.

His friends, on the contrary, are looking forward to the practice. _Lucky bastards._

“Maybe if you would just accept your admirer, you probably have a prom date by now.” A voice came out from nowhere. When Minghao turned around to know the voice’s owner, there revealed Jun.

“Yeah, no shit. I’ll accept a total stranger’s offer just so I can have a date,” the younger retorted.

“How did you even know they’re a stranger? What if they’re don’t? What if they’re someone you know?” Jun questioned him.

Minghao took a deep breath. “Alright. Let’s say I know them, right? And let’s say I’d accept the offer. Who am I going to? Where will I find them?”

“You know you can always approach the Council. You still remember the member who gave you the flowers?” Jun asked, which Minghao nodded at. “Then there you go.”

Minghao turned his head over to where all the members of the Student Council at. They were all doing something, either finalizing and preparing the decors or instructing students where to go and where not to go during the prom day. Not really busy at all, but Minghao hesitated.

“They’re busy, Jun.”

“That’s not what it looks like to me at all, Hao. What’s stopping you?” Jun stared at Minghao’s deep pool of brown eyes. Minghao could only stare back.

When Minghao has nothing to say (or decided not to say anything about the matter at all), he attempted to change the subject. “How ‘bout you? What’s stopping you from asking someone to be your date?”

Jun smiled back at him. “Oh. I already did.”

Minghao’s laid back expression changed into a surprised one. Eyes turning as big as a saucer and jaw almost dropping into the floor. “What? Wait, who? And when? Wait, what?! Jun!” Voice loud enough for everyone in the gymnasium to hear, with a few heads looking in their direction.

The older reached over to cover his mouth, trying to calm their situation down. “Shhh! Don’t scandalize, goddamnit.”

After Minghao composed himself, he bombarded Jun questions again. “But what? Who is it? When did you do it? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Do you care if I told you?”

Minghao had a scandalized look on his face. “I mean, hello? We’re friends! That’s what friends do. Telling each other who and when did they ask someone to be their prom date!”

Jun could only look and stare at Minghao with a fond look on his face.

“Don’t mock me! Answer me, Wen Junhui!” The younger hit the older on the arm.

“Ow!” Jun winced. “I won’t tell you. It’ll spoil the fun.”

“What fun, exactly?” Minghao was already ticked off.

“Why are you even so worked up, Xiaoba?” Jun caressed the other’s nape, calming him down.

When Minghao was trying to calm his nerves, Jun stayed by his side, never leaving him.

Their intimate moment was cut off when the voice of their Council President surrounded the gym, saying, “Students, please settle down. We’ll start in a few minutes.”

The pair broke off from their position, about to go to their assigned stations. “Ugh. What are we even practicing for? Everyone’s gonna forget their roles anyway when prom comes.” Minghao grunted.

Jun could only chuckle at him. “Let’s go now, Hao. We wouldn’t want the Council up in our ass when they see us slacking off.”

* * *

“That’s it for today! Thank you for your active participation. Always remember your places, and never EVER go to the stage unless you’re called. We wouldn’t want to repeat last year’s incident when a former senior here spilled punch all over the speakers. The damages almost cost us our lives.” The president announced, shuddering at the mention of the incident. “You’re all free to go.”

“Fuckin finally,” Minghao muttered under his breathe.

When students were starting to disperse and leave the gymnasium, Jun stood up and dragged his feet over the stage. _Now or never,_ he thought.

“Where’s he going?” The other Chinese leaned over to one of his ~~sunbaenims~~ hyungs, Seungcheol to ask.

“You’ll see,” Jeonghan answered instead, smiling too sweetly at him.

When Jun finally reached the stage, he went over to where the podium is and cleared his throat over the mic. The remaining students, curious with what he’s up to, decided to stay behind. Those students who were about to reach for the door handle, turned their heads to where Jun is, deciding that anything is more fun than going home early, so they also stayed.

“Three years ago, a new, unfamiliar student walked over the halls of this very school. Scared of his first day. Scared that people might tease him for being a foreigner, scared that he might unable to communicate well with us, and scared that he might mess up his new life here in Korea. I, as well, experienced those, and I don’t want anyone else to experience what I had.” He paused, and took a deep breath.

“Long story short. I befriended him. Guided him. Was there for him. We became good acquaintances, until I started dropping him off to his class for the last two weeks. We became good friends then.” He chuckled.

“Those last two weeks, I’ve been attempting to ask him to be my prom date.” The audience awed. “But I failed in every attempt.” They laughed. “I get interrupted always in the first try. The second try as well. I was discouraged by the third try when someone beat me into it, but I got high hopes again when he refused. He was busy during the fourth try, that I ended up waiting for him about an hour or so. And the fifth try? I even asked the Student Council for help, I even wrote him a letter and brought him flowers.” The audience are now looking at Minghao expectantly who, of course, is literally the only oblivious one amongst the crowd.

“As Oscar Wilde said, ‘There seemed to be something tragic in a friendship so colored by romance,’ but I would like to differ. There seemed to be something magic in our friendship, Hao.” Jun is now staring at him. The students cheered at the mention of the name. Minghao, however, remained frozen and silent on his seat.

“Because of you,” he got off from the podium, “I found a friend,” he descended the stairs, “a brother,” he strode towards Minghao, “even an enemy,” he chuckled, “and a partner.” He stood right in front of the man he’s in love with. “I can’t believe my promposal has to end up like this. But I would do anything for you, Hao, even if it means that I have to go back to China and ask your ancestors for their permission, I would. For you.”

Ten words came out next from Jun’s lips. “Will you be my prom date, and my boyfriend? Hopefully?”

Deafening applause and cheers from the expectant students and council members welcomed Minghao’s ears and wake him up from his trance. It took him a beat of a moment to process what just happened and decide whether this is all a dream or not.

Mingyu nudged him and whispered, “You better answer, you oblivious bitch.”

Words of encouragement from their friends passed through one ear and went out in the other. Everyone else became a blur to Minghao. All he could think and see is _Jun, Jun, Jun_ ** _._**

Minghao doesn’t trust his own voice to answer, so he nodded instead.

“Is that a yes?” Jun jumped out from excitement.

He nodded again, eyes already watering and tears attempting to fall.

Loud cheers resounded all over the gym again. Minghao feared that this would be the day the whole school will see him cry, so he reached over Jun instead and buried his head on the crook of his neck, enveloping Jun into a hug. They stayed in that position for a little while, giving no attention to the other people. It’s just _them_ in their own little world.

When Minghao shifted to detach himself from the other’s hold, Jun’s hand stayed on Minghao’s hip for support, with Minghao’s arms draped around his date’s neck, staring and drinking the sight of each other’s presence.

“Can I ki-”

Jun wasn’t able to finish his question when Minghao tiptoed to connect their lips together. Their mouths fit perfectly, like they were really made for each other. The kiss was a passionate one, Jun carefully explored his lips against Minghao’s. It transitioned into something intense when Jun bit the other’s bottom lip and Minghao opened his mouth for him to access. Jun moved his hands from Minghao’s hips and placed one on his waist and the other on his nape. Minghao tightened his hold around the other’s neck. People are probably looking at them with amusement, but for them, there are still crevices in their mouths that are yet to discover.

When they parted away from each to catch their breaths, Mingyu’s boisterous cheers were the first ones to greet them.

“ _Fucking FINALLY!!! FUCKING FINALLY!!”_ Mingyu exclaimed, waving his hands all over the place to emphasize his point.

“Well, would you look at that! Jun finally grew some balls, huh,” Jeonghan teased, but he had a proud look on his face for Jun.

“Oh thank goodness. This means I don’t have to hear another episode of Myungho-hyung’s bitter lonely ass whenever I mention my girlfriend to her.” Chan sighed in relief.

“I think this calls for a celebration! This one’s on me!” Seungcheol announced to their group, which earned him more series of cheers.

* * *

When the new couple finished entertaining the crowd’s praises and congratulations, they finally caught up with their friends outside their school.

“Hurry up, love birds!” Jihoon shouted from afar, when he noticed that they were a little behind from the group.

Jun and Minghao, however, took their time, walking slowly hand in hand, basking in each other’s company as if they’re the only people in the world.

“You’re that oblivious, huh?” Jun started to tease.

“Shut up. As if I was the one who failed in every attempt,” Minghao scoffed.

“Ouch.” Jun dramatically reach for his chest, like his heart is aching. “You don’t even appreciate my efforts.”

The shorter one tiptoed again to kiss Jun’s cheeks. “Shut up again. I do. I just didn’t realize you were asking me back then.”

Jun blushed at the sudden action, but composed himself in front of his boyfriend. “I’m… I’m happy today, Xiaoba.”

Minghao stared fondly at his boyfriend’s eyes. “Yeah, me too…”

“…but now I have to look for a suit to wear for prom,” Minghao continued, rolling his eyes. “And I am basically the _worst_ company for shopping because they say I’m such a perfectionist. I can’t help it! Everything has to be perfect when it comes to fashion.” He started ranting.

Jun could only giggle at his significant other. He draped his arm over Minghao to hug him, kissing him on the forehead while doing so.

“Let’s look together tomorrow, okay? And don’t worry. I’ll be patient with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're reading this, that means you rlly stayed till the end. thank u for those who did! ♡ u guys are my motivation


End file.
